deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sniperteam82308/My Necromorphs.
I have made a few necromorphs up. I want to know what everyone thinks of them. I know Mrgod likes the electromorph but not the other two but I want to see what else. Also I am thinking of instead of continueing My Dead Space 2 since its out(would someone delete it) I want to make another one about someone other than Isaac. Well here are the necros. Electromorph The powermorph. This would have been good in Dead Space 2. It is a necromorph that has the ability to control other necromorphs. It covers the power core of The Sprawl. After you beat its mini army. It will attack you. It can regenerate due to it feeding off the electricity. You have to destroy parts of it and to finish it off you have to turn up the electricity so it electrocutes the necromorph causing it to fall off the core and die but to get there you have to shoot through it to get through a door and use stasis so it doesn't grow back over the door. Its made I don't know and it would be a boss. Markermorph(or Shapeshifter) The markermorph. A shape shifting necromorph. It kills people by stabbing them with its special arm that burst out of its mouth into the persons mind from there it can take the forms and personalitys of the victims to help it kill others. It can be killed as easy as a Slasher but because it is meant to be used in a place highly populated with survivors there is no way of telling who this necromorph is until it tries and steals a personality. The infected remains are turned into necromorphs to cover up evidence. Normal enemy but seen in few places. Its strengths are made with its ability to kill up close without detection. It was infected by coming into insanely close contact with a marker like touching it or something. Edit:Upon death it becomes a necromorph. If you shoot the wrong person everyone else in the crowd will shoot and kill you. The death scene is it stealing your identity and after that walking away looking just like you. The Divider Name: Its called The Divider. How its made: It is made up of two corpse that formed together. What it can do: It can split into the two separate corpses at any time. They use this to kill in numbers or to ambush Isaac. When together it has quite a bit of health but when seperated its health is split in half. Weakness: Can not be split in anymore than 2 forms and if one form is killed the other will stop attacking because its in pain and will screech. What it is: Not a boss but not a normal enemy. Maybe a mini boss like the brute. Finding it: Occasionally to rarely. Death scenes: If Isaac kills one of the halves and the other kills him then Isaac will become the other half. If both are alive Isaac will be killed by mere decapitation. Quick Time Event: If grabbed by one the other will begin to stab you. If you pass it you will kick ones head off killing it causing the other to while in pain release you from there you punch its head off. Best for them: They are best in tight areas where they can use the vents to split in half and drop down at different ends of the hall. The Mind(unofficial name) Name: The Mind How its made: Dr. Mercers notes on The Hunter were recovered and a scientist has studied them since. He created a chemical that turns you into a necromorph but allows you to keep a human mind. He injects himself so he can converge(he believes anyone can) and attacks Isacc. What it does: Its pretty much a Hunter with a human mind so it uses tactics to kill Isacc. Whenever low on health it will run and try to get into the vents. It jumps down on Isaac so you want to be somewhere a vent isn't. It attacks with strength and because this scientist made modifications is stronger and faster along with the additional inteligence. Weakness: Extreme Heat/Cold. Marker. When mad will lose its intellect. What it is: A Boss. Finding it: Once during the boss fight. Death Scenes: Same as Hunters death scenes. Except for two quick time events where Isaac will be burned alive or shredded to bits. Best for it:Place with lots of vents and running room. How to kill it. You must get it to initiate a QTE at one spot which will activate a door upon beating it. Then you run into a room with a marker. You get near it but know you have to destroy this guy. So you run out to a terminal and have a claw pick it up and you use it to smash this thing against a wall but sense its under the marker it can't regenerate or escape. His son then comes in and helps release the Hunter believing Isaac made his dad a Mind. It regenerates but the son can't stop the claw and it makes the marker crash into a wall destroying it. Now you must run away from the Hunter and after the marker but your both in Zero G outerspace. You follow it to a room with a heat thing(the kind that was used in Chapter 7 of Dead Space) to destroy anomlys) and so to get out of there and away from him. He follows you and initiates another QTE if you win you shoot an arm off if you lose you are burned alive. After that you see a shreader type thing to destroy remaining larger pecies of whatever is in there. A QTE is used again and if passed you use stasis on the grinders to safely pass through but The Mind isn't so lucky and is spredded to bits and the bits because they are so low on health burn up. You then fly out the other end and restroe gravity. Please only tell me what you think of my necromorphs. Don't add your own. If you want to do that go here or here. More will be added as I think of them. Maybe if I get the time I'll add pictures:P. Category:Blog posts